Fall Fair 2008
The Fall Fair 2008 was a carnival-like party in Club Penguin that ran from September 26, 2008 to October 6, 2008 and was one of the most highly-anticipated parties that year. In the party, penguins could earn tickets from various carnival games and thereafter spend them on certain prizes. In continuation of The Party series, the Arcade Circle was added as a temporary room. See List of Fall Fair Games for a list of the games that were available to be played during the Fall Fair. Standard Prizes Standard Prizes sold at the Forest include: *Giant Green Sunglasses (1000 Tickets) *Lollipop (1000 Tickets) *Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) *Yellow Balloon Pin (100 tickets) New Prizes came at 9:00 PM PST on September 30. They were: *Blue Cotton Candy (600 tickets) *Paddle Ball (1500 tickets) *Carousel Background (400 Tickets) Member Prizes Members could buy additional prizes at the Arcade Circle including: *Teddy Bear (2000 tickets) *Giant Yellow Sunglasses (1000 tickets) *Caramel Apples (800 tickets) Trivia *At the time when the party was held, the pin available, which was a yellow balloon, could only be obtained upon earning 100 tickets unlike other times when you could obtain the pin for free. *This was the last Fall Fair since Club Penguin changed the name to The Fair due to Penguins living in southern hemisphere are living in spring time *This was the last fair to have prizes cost higer of 750 tickets *This was the last Fall Fair with the name Fall Fair before changing name to The Fair. Gallery Advertisements and Sneak Peeks Sneakpeek.jpg|The sneak peek of the Town. Lol.jpg|The official Fall Fair '08 preview. Party Pictures Image:Fallfairdock.png|Ring The Bell and Grab & Spin Carnival Games at the Dock. Image:Fallfairsnowfort.png|Puffle Paddle at the Snow Forts. Image:Arcadecircle.png|The Party room available only for members. Image:Fallfairtown.png|The Town Image:Fallfaircoffee.png|The Coffee Shop Image:Fallfairski.png|The Ski Village Image:Fallfairmountain.png|The Ski Hill Image:Fallfairbeacon.png|The Beacon Image:Fallfairpizza.png|The Pizza Parlor Image:Fallfairiceberg.png|The Ball Pit (Ice Berg) Image:Fallfaircove.jpg|Cove Image:Fallfairdancelounge.png|Dance Lounge Image:Fallfairforest.png|Forest File:Fallfairnightclub.png|Night Club File:Fallfairsnowfort.png|Snow Forts File:Fallfairmine.png|Mine Rooms *Several rooms had carnival themes with neon signs and food stands. *A neon Night Club and Dance Lounge with pink and blue disco tiles was introduced in this party. *The Coffee Shop sold Cotton Candy and Caramel Apples and was painted blue and pink. *The Pizza Parlor was a circus Big-top. *The Beacon had a giant slide leading to the Beach. *The Forest had a mechanical bull attraction. *The Cove had a Popcorn stand and Feed-A-Puffle. *The Cave had a Carousel. *The Ski Village had a big, waving Rockhopper Sign. *The Dock had a Juice stand and a Hydro-Hopper Sign. *The Mine had neon Cart Surfer Signs and a Burger Stand. *The Iceberg had turned into a ball pit. *The Mountain had a Sled Racing Sign and an Ice Cream Stand. *During the middle of the party, the Plaza was decorated and had a pizza stand. See also *Fall Fair 2007 *Fall Fair Prize Booth *The Fair 2009 *The Fair 2010 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Fall Fairs Category:Parties of 2008